the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Wilson
Anthony "Tony" Wilson is the sons of an American Pureblood witch and an Australian Pureblood wizard. Through his mother's side, he is a direct descendant of Chadwick Boot. He attended Ilvermorny and was a part of Thunderbird house. After graduating he went on to be an Auror and has traveled around the world quite a bit. He married a French pureblood witch and together they have a daughter, Emerson. Though his wife and daughter do not know he knows he has another child from before he married. Biography Early Life Tony was born in Massachusetts to two pureblood parents. His father met his mother shortly after they had graduated from their respective schools. His father's family is a wealthy Pureblood family from Australia while his mother's not only is a well known pureblood American family but one of the original founding families of Ilvermorny. His mother Portia Boot is a direct descendant of Chadwick Boot. Despite the general good image that follows the families that descended from the founders, this branch was not one of the most accepting when it came to less than pureblood blood statues. That being said before attending Ilvermorny, Tony was exposed to a very specific view on Half-bloods and Mudbloods. He was raised that Muggles and their Mudblood offspring should not be tolerated in the magical community. Half-bloods were tolerated, however, they were not to be treated with as much respect as fellow Purebloods. These teachings by his parents would follow him through school and even after that. Ilvermorny(Fall 1985-Summer 1992) When Tony was eleven he received his acceptance letter to Ilvermorny. He had been taught by his mother general knowledge of the Wizarding World before this time but now he was able to get an expanded view he was gifted to experience. Arriving at the school for the first time he, like all the other first years were sorted into one of the four houses. It surprised very few people that he ended up being sorted into Thunderbird house. By the end of his first year, Tony had found a group of like-minded students that became his closest friends. Through most of his remaining school career, he and his friends made it a regular activity to bully and harass the Muggleborn students. He did play Quidditch in the position of Chaser. He was never given a position of leadership either in the Student government or as a sports team captain since he would not have been fair which was a quality the staff looked for. The same year that Tony graduated from Ilvermorny was the same year that, across the ocean, Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts for the first time and stopped Voldemort's first attempt at resurrection, via the Sorcerer's Stone. After Ilvermorny After graduating, Tony began working to become an Auror for MACUSA. Very rarely through, only one or two sources whispers reached the young man of a certain dark wizard's followers trying to rally together again. Having been very young during most of the First Wizarding War Tony discounted these rumors at first. 1994-1998 It was in the summer of 1994 that Tony looked a little further into the whispers of the Death Eater's returning. It wasn't until news of the attack at the Quidditch World Cup began to think there was more to the rumors. It was during that time that the Ministry of Magic in England called for some extra help with security since they were also attempting to bring the Triwizard Tournament back. Being the final year of his training as an Auror the Head of MACUSA at that time allowed him to go with some of the more experienced Aurors that were being transferred to Hogwarts for the school year. While working security Anthony did get in contact with some known Death Eaters that had managed to avoid incarceration after the fall of Voldemort. After the end of the tournament, most of the Auror's from MACUSA returned to the United States. Tony, however, put in a transfer to the Ministry of Magic as his new permanent location. While it was approved he also, behind closed doors, joined Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Pledging himself to the cause and his new leader. He, like the other Death Eaters, kept up his front as just an Auror. It was very easy for him to relay information since most of the Wizarding World in the UK did not believe that Voldemort had indeed returned. For the next three years, he worked as a source of information for Voldemort. He did partake in many of the battles that led up to the end of the Second Wizarding War including the Battle of Hogwarts. When the war ended and Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter for a second time, Tony went into deep hiding. He transferred back to MACUSA and continued working as an Auror but he did not make a huge deal about taking on major cases. 2004 In early 2004, information was being circulated that some of the Death Eater's that were still at large were from other countries originally. When Anthony found out about this he began working to cover himself from being linked to Voldemort and his followers. He even managed to make a spell that hid his Dark Mark from all forms of magic. He managed to do so successfully. Despite all this, he was still suspended pending investigation since his leaving the United States and return lined up with the war. During his suspension, he took this time to visit a few different places that he had never been too but had always wanted to see. He started just with different states. He found himself in a small tourist town in Colorado. While there, much to his displeasure, he had to blend in, it wasn't too hard to do considering he had had to turn in his wand for the duration of the suspension. He had also taken it upon himself to use a fake name "Michael Boot". While there, he met a very pretty young woman who was visiting for the summer having returned a few days before from college. While in Colorado, Tony and the woman, which he learned her name was Marie Turner, got close. He learned she was a local having been born and raised in Aspen and that she was going to college to be a Psychologist. Before long Tony and Marie were in a relationship together. One day when the two were spending the evening together and they were talking it was revealed to Tony, though she didn't know, that Marie was a Muggle. Disgusted with himself he waited until the middle of the night and left Aspen, Colorado without a trace. After Colorado, he visited one or two more places in the United States before expanding his adventure to different countries. While he was visiting Russia he got word from his superiors that his suspension was lifted. He returned to the States for a few months before he was reassigned to France. It was here that he met Helen Legrand, the witch his parents had set him up for an arranged marriage with. Lead up to the Third Wizarding War Married life seemed to go well for Anthony. He continued his work as an Auror now out of the French Ministry. He and his wife attended plenty of Pureblood events as supporters as well. During this time the couple welcomed their daughter into the family. Emerson Wilson was born a year into the couple's marriage. She would go on to be the only child they have. The Third Wizarding War Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Members Category:Adults Category:Auror Category:The Cause